Learning To Let Go
by Fancy Face
Summary: Out of all people Sawyer comforts Jack after Boone dies.


**Author's Notes: **Don't ask where this fic came from. I was just listening to Jesus Christ Super Star and then LOST popped into my head. This is different from my other fics. It's a little darker, and it contains no song. And, this is not a slash, and Sawyer might be out of character. Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks.

**October Sky:** yeah, I know Shannon is Boone's sister. I just thought thats what Sawyer called Shannon. I thought I read it in another fic somewhere. Oh well. Anyways: I changed it.

**Beta by:** None.

**Learning To Let Go: **

By: Fancy Face

Jack pushed himself away from the others, even Kate. He had pushed himself so far away that he was in the jungle now. He couldn't face everyone after losing Boone. It was just too much. He finally snapped and broke down.

Sawyer was doing his usual prowling through the jungle when the sounds of someone crying. He wondered who would be out this far besides himself. As many times as he'd been out here, he's never ran across anyone else who came this far. His curiousity got the best of him and he went to find who else was here.

"I'll be damn." Sawyer said to himself when he found that it was Jack.

Jack had no idea that Sawyer was watching him. However, that changed when Sawyer decided to make his presence know. "What's up doc?"

"Go to hell!" yelled Jack.

Sawyer laughed. "Been there. Done that." He said. "Mind telling me what you're doing in my neck of the woods?"

"Just leave me alone!" Jack demanded.

Sawyer took this time to study Jack's face. He was really pissed off. He had a good idea why too. "Don't tell me you're still upset 'bout Boone being dead and all? Geez man, let it go."

Jack couldn't help but ball up his fists. How could he be so heartless at a time like this? "You bastard." Jack cursed at him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a first grade A son of a bitch." Sawyer replied. "Tell me something I don't know." He sighed. "I'm just tryin' to tell ya that he was going to die rather you like it or not." Sawyer continued. "You're just a doctor."

Sawyer had done it. Jack snapped. "That's right I am doctor!" He shouted. "I'm a damn doctor!"

"So! What the hell is suppose to mean?" Sawyer retorted. "You think you're better then the rest of us or somethin'?" He asked. "I hate it to break it to ya, but you're just like the rest of us. You're not God."

Those three words hit Jack hard: You're. Not. God. Had he tried to be? Tears filled his eyes as he said: "But I was suppose to heal him! I was suppose to fix him!"

Sawyer, for once, put his cocky attitude aside. He went up to Jack and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No, you weren't." He told him. "You did your best, and that's all He's asking you to do. He takes care of the rest."

"Then why did it have to be me!" Jack asked. "Why!"

"Why does it have to be any of us?" questioned Sawyer. "I mean how do you think Blondie feels? He was her brother after all." He sighed. "We're put here to learn... Did you learn anything?"

Jack thought for a moment. Boone's dying image crossed his mind as he heard these words: "You have to let me go..." That's what he was suppose to learn.

"Well?"

Jack looked into Sawyer's eyes as he answered: "To let people go."

"Bingo."

An akward silence came between the two. Jack was slowly realizing that Sawyer actually made sense, and Sawyer was trying to figure out where all this was coming from. He had never helped someone out like this before. He was starting to wonder if the island was finally getting to him.

"What the hell are you lookin' at?" Saywer asked Jack when he saw the doctor looking at him oddly.

"Thank you." answered Jack with a smile.

"I swear, you kiss me right now, I'll kill ya." Sawyer said and pushed himself away. "Well, I'm outa here doc. There's just somethin' not right about two guys alone in the jungle together. Later."

Jack watched him leave. He couldn't believe it. Sawyer had helped him. Hell had certainly frozen over. Jack couldn't help but smile to himself. Maybe the guy wasn't such a bastard after all. With that thought in mind, he made his way back to beach, back to his friends.

Fin.


End file.
